interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Polonese-Interlingua k
Polonese-Interlingua ---- A - B - C - Ć - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - Ł - M - N - O - P - R - S - Ś - T - U - W - Z - Ź - Ż ---- K Kabaczek =bakłażan :aubergina (oberjina} Kabała :cabala Kabała =stawiać :cabalar Kabarecista :cabaretista Kabaret :cabaret Kabel :cablo Kabestan (techn) :cabestan Kablogram :cablogramma Kablować (wysyłać depeszę) :cablar Kabina :cabina Kabina =pilotów :cabina de pilotage Kabina =telefoniczna :cabina telephonic Kabłąk =łuk :arco Kabotaż :cabotage Kabotować :cabotar Kabriolet :cabriolet Kabza :bursa con pecunia Kacyk (wódz plemienny) :cacique Kacyk [ =polityczny] :*boss (chef) politic Kaczka :anate Kaczka =dzika :anate salvage Kaczka jak kaczka :promenar se como l’anate Kaczka =med. (rzecz) :urinal Kaczor :anate mascule Kadencja :cadentia Kadet :cadetto Kadłub samolotu :fuselage Kadm Cd chem :cadmium Kadra :equippa,quadro Kadzenie :adulation Kadzący (adj) :adulante, flattanate Kadzący (sub) :adulator, flattator Kadzić (komuś), przypodobać się :adular, flattar Kadź :cupa Kadź =wanna :alveo Kafel :tegula Kafejka :caffetiera Kaftan b/rękawa :gilet, caftan Kaftan =bezpieczeństwa :camisa de fortia Kaganek :lampa oleose Kaganek żagwie :torcha (torsha) flamante Kaganiec :capistro; mordacia Kajać się :repentir se Kajak :canoa, kayak Kajak =czółno :canoa Kajak =łódka :canoa Kajakowiec (wioślarz) :kayakista Kajdanki :catenas Kajet [ =zeszyt] :quaderno,fasciculo Kajman zoo :caiman, cayman Kajzer = cesarz :kaizer G. Kakadu =małpka :cacatua Kakao =owoc :cacao Kakaowiec =drzewo :cacaiero Kakofonia :cacophonìa, Kakafoniczny :cacophonic, cacophone Kakograficzny :cacographic Kaktus :cacto Kaktusowate (rodzina kaktusów) :cactaceas Kakatusowy (przym/ adj.)’ :cactacee Kalać (plamić) :maculisar,macular Kalać honoru :polluer, macular un honor Kalać się :maculisar se Kalafior bot :caule flor Kalarepa bot :caule-rapa Kalambur :calembour, cavillation Kalambur slów :joco de parolas, Kalambur się grą słów :cavillar, jocar de lpaarolas Kalectwo :stropiamento,stropiatite, stropiatura Kaleczyć, okaleczać :stropiar Kalejdoskop :kaleidoscopio Kaleka :stropiato Kaleki =niepełnosprawny :handicapate, stropiate Kaleki (rzecz) :stropiato Kalendarz :calendario Kalendarz =annały :annalo Kalendula (bot) :calendula Kalesony :calceones Kaliber :calibre Kalibrować :calibrar Kalif :califa Kalifat :califato Kaligrafia pismo :calligraphìa Kaliagrafia pismo :calligraphia belle Kaligrafować :calligraphiar Kaligraficzny :calligraphic Kalina bot :viburno Calipso (taniec) :calypso Kalka maszyny :papiro de carbon Kalka =rysunkowa :papiro de calco Kalka kopiarki :papiro a copiar Kalka =przebitka :papiro fragile Kalkować przez kalkę :calcar Kalkować na kalkę :traciar Kalkować =kopiować :copiar Kalkulować =liczyć :calcular, contar Kalkulator :calculator Kalmar (zoo) :sepia, calmar Kaloria ciepła (fiz) :calor Kaloria fiz :caloria Kaloryfer :calorifero, radiator Kaloryfer grzejnik :calefactor Kalorymetr :calorimetro Kalorymetria :calorimetrìa Kaloryzować =podgrzewać :calefacer Kalosz :galocha Kalumnia :calumnìa Kalwaria :calvario Kał :excremento(s), fecalia Kał =ekskrementy :excremento(s) Kał =noworodka :meconio Kałamarnica (zoo) :calmar Kałamarz :tintiera Kałdun :ventre, *pancia Kałuża :cava de aquo Kamaryl(a) =zausznik :camarilla E.(camarilya) Kamea kwiat :cameo Kameleon :chameleonte Kamelia bot :camellia Kamera znacz. :càmera Kamera kamerę :camerman, camerista Kamera kinowa (kinokamera) :camera de cine, cine-camera Kamfora :camphora Kamforowy :camphoric Kamień =ziemny :petra, Kamień =skała :petra, saxo Kamień znacz, med. :calculo Kamień [=filozoficzny:petra philosophic(al) Kamień [=jelitowy :calculo de intestino Kamień =księżycowy :petra de luna Kamień =meteoryt :petra meteoric, Kamień =milowy :petra miliari Kamień / żarna :petra molinari, petra de molino Kamień =moczowy :calculo de vesica urinari Kamień =nagrobny :petra sepulcral, petra tumbal Kamień =narzutowy :rocca erratic Kamień /kotlowy :calculo de tartare Kamień =nerkowy :calculo de ren, ~ renal/~ nephritic Kamień =obrazy :petra de scandalo Kamień ołtarz :petra sacrificial, petra altar Kamień ostrzenia/ ostrzałka :petra de acutiar, petra de affiliar Kamień piaskowiec :petra arenari Kamień =półszlachetny :petra semipreciose Kamień = probierz :petra de tocca Kamień =szlachetny :petra preciose Kamień =węgielny :petra angular, ~ fundamentàl Kamień =żółciowy :calculo de bile, calculo biliari Kamieniarz :taliator de petras Kamieniołom (=kopalnia) :petreria Kamieniołom =marmuru :marmoriera Kamieniołom =łupka :ardesiera Kamieniołom kamiennego :carboniera Kamienny most :ponte de petra Kamienować =układać :petrisar Kamieniować kamieniami :jectar per petras; lapidar Kamienny :petrose, de petra, saxee Kamienny znacz. med. :calculose Kamienny most :ponte de petra Kamikadze (japoński) :kamikaze Ja. Kamizelka =damska :camisola Kamizelka rekawów/ kaftan :gilet, caftan Kampania :campania Kampania [= militarna :campania militar Kampania =reklamowa :campania publicitari Kampania =polityczna :campania politic Kampania =oszczerstw :campania de calumnias Kampania =kłamstw :campania de mentitas Kamping = camping :camping Kampus :campus Kamuflaż :camouflage Kamuflować :camouflar Kanalia :canalia Kanalia =łobuz :lazzarone, scelerato Kanalizacja :canalisation Kanalizować :canalisar Kanał :canal Kanał cieśnina :manica, stricto Kanał =telewizyjny :canal de television Kanał (t. med.) :cannella Kanapa :canapè F. Kanapka jedzenia :sandwitch, canapè Kanarek orn :canario Kanarek kanarków :canaricultura Kanarek kanarków :canaricultator Kanaryjski :canari Kanasta :canasta Kanasta w :jocar al canasta Kancelaria :cancellaria Kanciarz :fraudator, duper Kantować :fraudar, tromper Kanclerz :cancellero,kansler Kancerologia :cancerologia Kandelabr :candelabro Kandelabr [=świecznik/ lichtarz :candeliero Kandydat :candidato (a/ pro) Kandydatura :candidatura Kandydować :candidar Kandydacki :candidate Kandys =cukier :sucro candite Kangur zoo :kanguru Kania orn :milano Kanibal :cannibal Kanibal uprawiać kanibalizm :cannibalisar Kanibal =ludożerca :homivoro Kanibalizm :cannibalismo, canibalisation Kanikuła :canicula Kanikuła =wakacje :vacantias Kankan (taniec :cancan Kanon /muz :cannon Kanonada :cannonada Kanoniczny :canonic,canonicàl Kanonier :cannonero Kanonierka łódź patrolowa :cannonera Kanonik :canonico Kanonizacja :canonisation Kanonizować :canonisar Kant skraj :rango, bordo Kant =brzeg :bordo Kantaryda mucha :coleoptero, cantharide Kantata :cantata Kanton :canton Kantoński :cantonal Kantor w kościele :cantor Kantor =biuro :banco, officina Kantować :fraudar Kantyna :cantina Kantyczka pieśń religijna :cantico, canto de Natal Kaolin chem :kaolin Kaolinowy :kaolinic Kaolinizować :kaolinisar Kapać :guttar, guttifar, stillar Kapela muz :capella Kapela kapela :a capella Kapelan :cappellano Kapelania :cappellanìa Kapelusz :cappella Kapelusz z kapeluszami :cappelleria Kapelusznik :cappellero Kapibara (zoo) :capybara Kapitalista :capitalista Kapitalistyczny :capitalistic Kapitalizm :capitalismo Kapitalizować :capitalisar Kapitalny :capitàl Kapitał :capital Kapitałochłonny :capitaslivore Kapitałowy :capitàl Kapitan wojsku :capitano Kapitan =statku :capitano de nave Kapitel arch :capitello Kapitol :capitolio Kapitulacja :capitulation Kapitulować :capitular Kapituła :capitulo Kaplica :capella Kapłan :sacerdote, prestre Kapłan =ksiądz :pastor, prestre Kapłański :sacerdotal Kapłon kogut :capon Kapłonizować koguta :caponisar Kapo (nadzorca w obozie) :kapo G Kapok :kapok Kapota :cappotta Kapral :caporàl Kaprys :capricio Kaprys =natury :freak A. Kaprys =losu :capricio de fortuna Kapryśność :capriciositsate Kapryśny :capriciose Kapsuła :capsula Kapsułowy :capsular Kaptur :cappucio Kapucyn =zakonnik :cappucino Kapusta :caule Kapusta =kiszona :sauerkraut G. Kapusta brukselka :caule de Brussel Kara :punition, pena Kara =śmierci :pena de morte, pena capital Karabin :carabina Karabin=maszynowy :mitraliatrice Karabinier :carabinero Karać :punir (per),penalisar Karać =śmiercią :punir per morte Karafka :carrafa Karaluch :blatta Karambol :collision Karanie :penalisation Karnofobia (lęk przed spożywaniem mięsa) :caranophobia Karny :penal Karaś 1. (icht) Karaś 2. „złota rybka” :1. carassio 2. carassio commun, „pisce de auro” Karat :carat Karate Ja. :karate Karateka :karateca Ja Karawan :carro funebre Karawana :caravana Karawanowy zajazd :caravansaray Karawela :caravela Karborund =węglik :carbunculo Karburator :carburator Karcer :carcere Karcić (ganić) :reprehender Karcenie (ganienie) :reprehension Karczma :taverna Karczoch :artichoc Karczować :eradicar, extirpar Kardiochirurg :cardiochirurgo Kardiochirurgia :cardiochirurgia Kardiochirurgiczny :cardichirurgic Kardiograf :cardiògrapho Kardiografia :cardiographìa Kardiograficzny :cardiographic Kardiogram :cardiogramma Kardiolog :cardiòlogo Kardiologia :cardiologìa Kardiologiczny :cardiologic Kardioida :cardioide Kardioskleroza :cardioscleròsis, cardiosclerose Kardynalny :cardinàl Kardynalny =fundamentalny :fundamentàl Kardynalski :cardinàl Kardynalski godność :cardinalato Kardynał :cardinàl Karencja :arentia Kareta :carrossa Kareta =dyliżans :dilligentia Karibu (zoo) :caribu Kariera :carriera Kariokineza :cariocinese Karlica :nana Karłowacieć :divenar nano/nana Karłowate drzewo :arabore nano Karłowatość (med.) :nanismo Karłowaty :nanatre Karma (pasza dla zwierząt] :forrage Karmazyn :*carmesino Karmazynowy :*carmesin Karmel, karmelek :caramello Karmelita :carmelita Karmić :nutrir, alimentar Karmić =zwierzęta :forragiar Karmić =ptactwo :dar mangiar al aves Karmić =piersią :alactar Karmienie piersią :alactation Karmin :carmino Karminowy :color de carmino Karnacja :carnation Karnawał :carneval Karnawał =festyn :festino,festival Karnawałowy :carnevalesc,festive Karnet :carnet Karnofobia (lęk przed spożywaniem mięsa) :carnophobia (pavor de mangiar le carne) Karny :penal Karo (karty) :rubie (in cartas) Karoca :carrossa Karoseria :carroseria, carrosseria Karotyna chem :carotina Karp icht :carpa Karp =ukleja :carpa Karpacki :karpe Karta :carta Karta blanche :carta blanc Karta =kredytowa :carta de credito Karta =dźwiękowa :carta de sono Karta =historyczna :charta Karta =tytułowa :frontspicio Karta =menu :carta de menu Kartacz :cartucha (-sh-) Kartel handl :cartel Kartel =trust :trust Kartel =stalowy :cartel / trust de aciero Karter :carter A Kartka :folio Kartka =papieru :folio de papiro Kartkować :foliar Kartofel :patata, batata Kartofel =ziemniak :pomo de terra Kartoflanka :suppa patatal (de patatas) Kartograf :cartògrapho Kartografia :cartographìa Kartograficzny :cartographic Karton :carton Karton =brystol :bristol Kartonować :cartonisar Kartoteka :cartotheca Karuzela :carosello Kary (koń) :cavallo nigre Karygodny :culpabile Karykatura :caricatura, cartoon Karykaturalny :caricaturàl Karykaturować :caricaturar Karykaturzysta :caricaturista,cartoonista Karzeł :nano Kasa :cassa Kasa =biletowa :billeteria Kasa =emerytalna :cassa de pension Kasa przy kasie” :haber le moneta Kasacja :cassation Kasacja=sąd kasacyjny] :corte de cassation Kaseta :cassetta Kasetka :cassettetta Kasjer :cassero, billetero Kasjerka :cassera, billetera Kaskada :cascada Kasować :cassar Kasować /frankować :francar Kasownik znaczków :francatator Kasownik =muzyczny :marca musical Kask :caschetto, casco Kasta :casta Kastaniety :castanietta Kastrat :castrato Kastrat =eunuch :eunucho Kastracja :castration Kastrować :castrar Kastrować kogut=kapłon Kasyno :casino Kasza jęczmienna /perłowa :hordeo parlate Kaszak (med.) :* atheroma Kaszalot zoo :cachalote;macrocephalo Kaszel :tusse Kaszka :pappa Kaszkiet :caschetto Kaszkiet =hełm :casco Kaszlać; kaszleć :tussir Kaszmir :cachmir (kashmir) Kasztan bot(owoc) :castania Kasztan =drzewo :castaniero, castanio Kasztan =koń :cavallo castanie Kasztan kasztana :castanicultura Kasztanowiec bot] :castaniero Kasztanowy :castanie Kasztelan :castellano Kat :carnice, executor, tormentator Katafalk :catafalco Kataklizm :cataclysm, calamitate Kataklizm =katastrofa :catastrophe Katastroficzny :catastrophic Katakumby :catacomba Katalepsja :catalepsia Kataleptyczny :cataleptic Katalog :catalogo,directorio Katalogować :catalogar Kataliza :catalyse Katalizator :cataysator Katamaran :catamaran Kataplazm :cataplasma, funda Katapulta :catapulta Katar =nieżyt :catarrho, rheuma Katar =jelit :enteritis Katar =żołądka :gastritis Katar =sienny :febro de feno Katar nosa :catharro nasal; coryza Katarakta :cataracta Kataralny ,katarowy :catarrhal Katarynka :organ a cylindro; organetto; barril de organo Kataryniarz :barrilero de organo Kataster :*cadaster Katasterować :facer cadaster Katastrofa :catastrophe Katastrofa =morska :naufragio Katastroficzny :catastrophic Katecheta :catecheta Katechetyczny :catechic,catechistic Katecheza :catechese Katechizować :catechisar Katechizm :catechismo Katechumen :catechumeno Katechumenat :catechumato Katedra uczelni :cathedra Katedra Boży :Casa de Deo, catedral Katedralny :catedral Kategoria :categoria Kategoryczny :categoric,decide Kateter chir :catheter Katgut chirurg :cargut Kation (jon dodatni +) :cation Katenoida mat :cathenoide Katoda :cathodo Katodowy :cathodal Katolicki :catholic Katolicki na katolicyzm :catholicisar Katolik :catholico Katolicyzm :catholicismo Katorga :penal labor, travalios fortiate Katorżnik :travaliator fortiate Katować :tormentar, Katować =biczować :flagellar Katować pejczem :flagellar Katować konia :flagellar un cavallo Katusza; katusze :tortura, tormento Kaucja :caution Kaucja ~/ę :pagar un caution Kauczuk :cauchu Kauczukowy :de cauchu Kaustyczny :caustic Kauteryzować (przypalać) :cauterisar Kauteryzować =med. :urer Kauteryzacja :cauterisation Kauteryzacja =med. :ustion Kawa (roślina /produkt) :caffe Kawa mlekiem :caffe al lacte Kawa kawy :caffeiero Kawa kawę :torrefacer (caffe) Kawa do kawy :mollino de caffe Kawa do kawy :machina a mollinar caffe Kawa do kawy :servicio de ccaffe Kawa przy kawie :confabular con caffe n Kawa od kawy :residuo de caffe Kawałek :pecia Kawałek =papieru :scheda Kawałek =drewna :morsello de ligno Kawałek =kostka :morsello Kawałek w kostkach :sucro in morsellos Kawiarnia :cafe, cafeteria, caffe Kawaler =nieżonaty :celibe. calibatorio Kawaler =orderu :cavaliero,baccaureo Kawalersię o rękę panny :fidantiato Kawaleria :cavalleria Kawaleryjski :cavallerose Kawalerzysta :cavalliero Kawalkada :cavalcada Kawalkada kawalkadą :cavalcar Kawał (drogi) :distantia longe Kawał =żart :joco, *gag Kawerna =dziura :caverna, cavitate Kawior :caviar Kawior z ~/em :sandwich con caviar Kawka orn :ave corvatre Kawon = arbuz bot :melon de aqua Kazać :lasar, ordinar Kazać coś zrobić :ordinar facer ulle Kazać =rozkazać :imperar Kazać =nakazywać :ordinar Kazalnica :pulpito (de orator) =ambona :*ambona Kazamaty :caserna, casamata Kazanie :predication, sermon Kazanie =homilia :homilia Kazeina (chem) :caseina Kazirodca :incestero Kazirodczy :inceste,incestuose Kazirodztwo :incesto Kazirodztwo =uprawiać :incestar Kaznodzieja :predicator, homiliero Kazualistyka :casuistica Kazuar zoo :casuario Każdy :cata; Każdy ~/ym razem :cata vice Każdy ~/ym razie :cata vice Kądziel :fuso de filatura, rocca Kądziel kądzieli :le parte de matre; del matral latere Kąkol bot :lolio, agrostemma Kąkol wieczysty :lolio perene Kąpać :baniar Kąpać się :baniar se Kąpać się w basenie itp. :natar Kąpiący się =przym :baniante Kąpiący się =rzecz. :baniator Kąpiel :banio Kąpiel =borowinowa :banio de fango Kąpiel igłowa :banio de conifere Kąpiel =morska :banio de mar Kąpiel =nasiadowa :banio de sede Kąpielisko :balneria Kąpielisko kąpielowy :costume de banio Kąpielisko kąpielowe :toalia a banio Kąpieliskowy :balnear, balneari Kąpieliskowy =zakład :stacion balneari Kąpielowy =sezon :saison balneari Kąpiący się rzecz :baniator Kąsać =zwierzęta :morder Kąsać =owady :piccar Kąsanie :morsura Kąpieliskowy kąsek :buccata saporose Kąsek, kęs :bucatta, morsello Kąt (różne znaczenia) :angulo Kąt (geom) :perigono, angulo plen Kąt =ostry :angulo acute Kąt =rozwarty :angulo obtuse Kąt (geom) :angulo adjacente Kątomierz :mesurator de angulos Kątownik :esquadara Kciuk [=duży palec u ręki :police Kciuk palec u nogi :*hallux, *halluce Kebab :kebab Kepi (francuski kask) :kepi Kefir :kefir Keja pomost) :quai F. Kelner :servitator,garson Kelnerka :servitrice Keratyna (bio) :keratina Kerosen (nafta oczyszczona) :kerosen, kerosina Ketchup :ketchup A (kechap) Ketnia / ibiszek [bot :hibisco Keton :keton Kędzierzawić; kędzierzawieć :buclar Kędzierzawy :crispe Kęs, kąsek, kawałek :buccata Khaki (kolor wojskowy) :khaki, kaki Kibić = talia :talia Kibuc :kibutz Kichać; kichnąć :sternutar Kichanie :sternutamento Kicz :kitsch G Kidnapping :kidnapping Kiwi [bot :kiwi Kiedy :quando Kiedy bądź :quandocunque Kiedykolwiek :jammais, quandocumque Kiedyś :aliquando, alquando, Kielich znacz. :calice Kielich długą nóżką :cuppa Kielnia :trula Kieł ząb :dente canin Kiełb (icht) :gobio Kiełbasa :salsicia Kiełbasaz podrobów :salsicia con tripas Kiełek (zarodek) :germine Kiełkować :germinar Kiepski :mal Kier /czerwień kart :corde Kierat :carussello Kiermasz :kermesse Kierować :diriger Kierowca :(con)ductor,guidator Kierowca =szofer :chauffer Kierownica :(le) volante Kierownica =roweru :(le) volante Kierowniczy :directive ,directori Kierunek :direction : : :-K/5/ - Kieszeń :tasca Kieszonkowe :moneta de tasca, pecunia tascal Kieszonkowiec :pickpocket,fur de tascas Kieszonkowieckieszenie :furar tascas Kij :baston, cana Kij kijem :bastonar Kij cielesna kijem :bastonada Kij =rózga :virga Kijanka zoo :infante de rana; *nasciente de rana Kijanka prania :pagaia a lavar Kikut :residuo truncate de pede Kilim :tapete (de coton) Kilka (parę) :alicun, alcun, nonnulle Kilka (kilkoro) l.m. :nonnulles Kilka tygodni temu :pllure septimas retro Kiloamper :kiloampere Kilocykl :kilocyclo Kilodżul :kilojoule Kilof, oskard :picco Kilogram :kilogramma = kilo Kiloherc :kilohertz Kilokaloria :kilocaloria Kilolitr :kilolitro Kilometr :kilometro Kilometrkm² :kilometro quadrate Kilowat el :kilowatt Kilowatogodzina :kilowatt-hora Kilt ubiór :kilt Kiła = syfilis med :syphilis Kiła =rzeżączka :gonorrhea Kimono :kimono Kindżał :daga, (le) pugnal Kindergarten :guarderia Kinematyka :cinematica Kinematyczny :cinematic Kinematografia :cinematographìa Kinematograf (aparat) :cinematographo Kinematograf =pomieszczenie :cinematograpnerio Kinematograficzny :cinematographic Kinematograficznyrejestrować kamerą filmową :cinematographar Kinematograficzny filmowa :cine-càmera Kinetyka :cinetica Kinetyczny :cinematic, cinethic Kinematyka :cinematica Kinestezja :kinesthesia Kineza bio :*cinose Kinezja :cinesia Kino :cine, cinema Kino =nieme :cinema mute Kino =dźwiękowe :cinema sonor Kino kina :stella de cinema Kinokamera (kamera kinowa) :cine-càmera, camera de cine Kiosk :kiosque Kiper :cellariero Kipieć =wrzeć :bullir Kipieć =chemicznie :ebullir Kir :crepe Kirasjer :cuirassero Kisić (kapustę} :acidificar,acidular Kisić (ogórki) :conservar in sal Kisiel :crema de fructos Kisnąć :facer acide, facer acerbe Kiszka :intestino Kiszka = wyrostek robaczkowy :intestino cec, appendice Kiszona kapusta :sauerkrautG Kiść :racemo (de) Kit :mastico Kitować :fixar con le mastico Kitować=przeżuwać :masticar Kiur Cm chem :curium Klacz = kobyła :cavalla Klajster :colla Klajstrować :collar Klakson :klaxon Klakson klaksonu :klaxonar Klamerka :fibula Klamerka suszenia bielizny :crampa a siccar lavate vestimento; cavilia Klamra (normalna) :crampa Klamra (med.) :crampa, agrafe Klan :clan Klapa :valva, valvula Klapa =bezpieczeństwa :valva de securitate Klapa =niepowodzenie :fiasco, insuccesso Klarnet muz :clarinetto Klarnecista :clarinettista Klarować :clarificar,clarar Klarować się :se clarificar Klarowny :clar, lucide Klarowność :clarmento, luciditate Klasa (różne znaczenia) :classe Klasa szkole :camera de classe Klasa robotnicza :classe obrer Klaskać :applauder, plauder Klaskanie =aplauz :aplauso Klasówka :classe-labor in le schola Klasyfikacyjny :classificatiori Klasyfikować :classificar,classar Klasyfikacja :classification Klasyka :classica Klasyczny :classic Klasycyzm :classicismo Klasztor :claustro,monasterio Klasztorzakon :cenobio Klasztorny :claustràl,monastic Klatka ptactwa :cavia, portata Klatka zwierząt przy podkuwaniu lub operacji :stabulo de cavallo Klatka =schodowa :cavia de scala Klatka =piersiowa :thorace Klauzula :clausula Klauzura :clausura Klawiatura :tastatura,claviero Klawiatura =numeryczna :tastatura numeric Klawisz :clave, tasta Klawisz lub grać :clavar, tastar Klawikord :chordio Kląć :blasphemar Kląć komuś nieszczęścia ;~źle :imprecar Kląć komu :maledicer Klątwa przeklinanie :blasphemia,imprecation,, malediction Klątwa [=kościelna :anathema Klątwa =ekskomunika :excommunication Kleić :collar, glutinar Kleić dokleić :inglutinar Kleik :pappa Kleik =owsianka :pappa de avena Kleisty :collose Klej :glutine, colla Klej lepiący :adhesivo Klej =silikonowy :adhesivo de silicone Klejnot jubilerski :joiel Klejlnot kamień :gemma Klekot :ruito, crito Klekot =bociana :crito de ciconia Klekotać :facer ruito (de ciconia) Kleks :macula de tinta Klema (akum) :borno Klepać :batter,colpar, Klepać =biedę :suffrer miseria Klepisko :solo de tribular Klepka :planca Klepka listwa :planca Klepsydra piaskowy :clepsydra , sabliero Klepsydra o śmierci, pogrzebie :annuncio pro morte Kleptoman :cleptomano Kleptomania :cleptomanìa Kleptomański :cleptomane Kler (duchowieństwo) :clero Kleryk :clerico Klerykalny :clericàl Klerykalizm :clericalismo Kleszcz ent :zecca Kleszcze techn :tenalia, forcipe Kleszczyki zębów :pincias(dental) Klęczeć :genicular Klęcznik :scabello a genicular Klękać; klęknąć :genicular ante Klęska :defaite, batimento, vincimento Klient :cliente Klientela :clientela Klif (rodzaj skały/ urwisko) :precipitio Klika :clique Klik, klikanie :clic Klikać :cliccar Klimakterium med. :climacterium Klimakteryczny :climacteric Klimat :climate Klimatolog :climatòlogo Klimatologia :climatologìa Klimatologiczny :climatologic Klimatyczny :climatic Klimatyzacja :climatisation Klimatyzować :climatisar Klin :cuneo Klinować; wbijać klin :cunear Klinowaty :cuneal,cuneate Klinowaty kształcie klina :cuneiforme Kliniczny :clinicàl Klinika :clinica Klinkier :clinker Kliring = Clearing (finanse) :clearing Kliper żegl :clipper Klisza :cliche Kliszować; robić kliszę (fot) :clichar Kloaczny :cloacàl Kloaka :cloaca Kloc :bolcco, massa Klocpieniek :trunco Klomb bot :parterre (de flor) Klon bot :acere Klon (med.) :clono Klonowanie :clonage Klonowany :clonasc Klonowate (rodzina klonów) bot :aceraceas Klonowe (adj) :aceree Klonować :clonar Klosz :globo Klosz =szklany :biccario, globo de vitro Klown :clawn Klown =arlekin :arlequin Klozet :water-closet Klub :club Klubowiec :clubista Kluć się; wykluć się :covar Klucz (do) :clave (a) Klucz wytrych :clave false Klucz [ =szyfrowy] :clave a cifrar Klucz =telegraficzny :clave telegrafic Klucz =Morsego :clave de Morse Klucz [ =francuski] :clave anglese Klucz do śrub :clave a vite Klucz wiolinowy (muz) :clave a violino Klucz do butelek :apertibottilias Klucz pod kluczem :tener sub le clave Kluska :*noodle(s) Kluska włoski :macaroni Kluska nitki :vermicelli Kładka :*passerella, ponte pro pedones Kłamać :mentir Kłamstwo :mentita, mendacio Kłamstwo krótkie nogi :mentita ha le gambas curte Kłamiący :mendace Kłamca :mentiero Kłamczucha :mentiera Kłamliwie :mendacemente Kłamliwy :mendace KŁaamliwy oszukańczy :fellace Kłaniać się :inclinar se,salutar Kłaść miejsce :poner, cubrar Kłaść kamień :poner le prime petra Kłaść siebie :mitter Kłaść się :poner se, cubrar se Kłębek :balla de lana Kłopot :embarasso, inconvenientia Klopot =udręka :enoio Kłopotać (się) :embarasar (se) Kłos : spica Kłócić się :disputar.querelar,altercar Kłócić się =polemikować :polemicar Kłócić się dyskutować :discuter Kłódka :serrura pendente Kłótnia =dysputa :disputa, querela., altercation * rixa, *malee Kłuć :piccar,punger Kłujący :piccante, pungente Kłus :trotto Kłusować :trottar Kłusować =galopować :galoppar Kłykieć med. :arctico Kminek bot :carvi, kümmel G Kminek przyprawa kulinarna :carvi Knajpa :taverna Knebel :mordacia Kneblować (zakładać knebel) :mordaciar Knot :mecha Knot malarski :kitch G. Knot =lont :micca Knować; knuć :machinar Knować; knuć =spiskować :complotar, tramar un complot Knować; knuć =konspirować :conspirar, tramar un conspiration Knur :verre, porco incastrate, verre salvage Knut :knut Koagulat :coaguleante,coagulo Koala zoo :coala, koala Koalicja :coalition Koalicja ~ę :caolisar Kobaja zoo :cobaya Kobalt min :cobalt Kobaltowy :cobaltic Kobiałka :corbe, paniero ab vinee Kobieta =istota :femina Kobieta =pani :donna Kobieciarz :amator de feminas Kobieciarz =żartobliwie :chassator de gonellas Kobiecy, żeński :feminin Kobierzec :tapete Kobierzeckwiatów; korso :corso (de flores) Kobold :Kobold, nano Kobra zoo :cobro Kobza muz :cornamusa Koc :copertura de tourista Koc =pled :plaid A. Kocanka = bazia :amento Kochać :amar Kochać =zmysłowo :amar sexualmente Koci :felin Kociak :cattetto / a Kocioł (=znaczenie ogólne] :caldiera Kocioł =parowy :caldieron Kocioł =muzyczny :timbal Kociołek :caldieretta Kociołek =kotlarz :caldierero Koczkodan (zoo) :cercopitheco Koczować :vivar secunde le nomade Koczować na kampingu, lub w kampusie :campar, habitar al campus Koczować =biwakować :bivacar Koczować się, włóczyć się :vagar Koczowniczy :nomade Koczownik :nomad(e),migrante Kod :codice Kod =pocztowy :codice postal Kodak :kodak A Kodeina farm :codeina Kodeks :codice Kodeks cywilny :codice civil Kodeks =handlowy :codice commerciàl Kodeks =karny :codice penal Kodycyl :codicillo Kodyfikacja :codification Kodyfikować :codificar Kodyfikator :codificator Koedukacja :coeducation Koedukować :coeducar Kofeina farm :caffeina Kofeinować (zagęszczać kawą) :caffeinar Kogut :gallo Kogout= kapłon :capon Kohabiatacja :cohabition Kohabitować :cohabitar Kohorta :cohorte Koić; ukoić :calmar, appaciar, tranquillisar Koić; ukoić uśmierzać :moderar, sedar Koić; ukoić ulgę :mitter le dolor Koić; ukoić =uspakajać :tranquilisar (se),quietar, Koić; ukoić =złagodzić :ablandar Kojarzyć (się) :unir (se), unificar (se) Kojot zoo :coyote Kok :chignon F Koka :coca, heroine Coca-cola :coca-cola Kokaina :cocaina Kokaina =heroina(narkotyk) :heroin, heroina Kokaina =morihuna] :marihuana, marijuana Kokainizować (się) :cocainisar (se) Kokarda :cocarda Kokarda =wstążka :banda, galon Kokieteria :coquetteria Kokieteryjny :coquette Kokietka :coquetta, cocotte F. Kokietować : coquettar Kokietować =flirtować :flirtar Koklusz (med.) :pertusse Kokon :cocon F. Kokos bot :coco Kokoszka :gallina Kokota :coquetta, cocotte F. Kokota =prostytutka :prostituta Koks :coke A. (kouk) Koksować :cokificar Koksownia :cokeria Koksownik :brasiero Kola =owoc :coco Kola =drzewo :cochiero Kolacja :souper F. (supe) Kolacja=jeść :soupar (supar) Kolagen (białko) :collagen Kolagenowy :collagene Kolano med. :geniculo,genu Kolanko (techn) :cubito Kolanko ~ :dismontar un cubito Kolarz :bicyclista Kolasa :carossa Kolczatka (ekidna) zoo :echidna Kolczuga :cotta (de armas) Kolczyk :anulo de aure, pendente de aure Kolczyk (u zwierząt) :marca pendante Kolczykować :poner pendante in le aure Kolebka :cuna Kolebka =miejsce :patria, pais de nascentia Kolec :spina, spino Kolec =żądło :dardo, aculeo Kolec =bot :acantha, aculeo,acicula, spicula Kolega :camarada,collega, confratre Kolegialny :collegiàl Kolegiata :collegiato Kolegium :collegio Kolej =żelazna :ferrovia Kolej =linowa :ferrovia funicular Kolej =nadziemna :ferrovia surterranee Kolej =obwodowa :ferrovia zonal /regional Kolej =podziemna :ferrovia subterranee Kolej =metro :metropolitano Kolej =wąskotorowa :ferrovia sur (con) stricte rails Kolej =zębata :ferrovia a cremaliera Kolej =pociąg :traino Kolej towarowy :traino de merces Kolej następstwo :torno Kolejarz :forroviero Kolejka =ludzi :cauda de homines Kolejka =ogonek :cauda Kolejka =runda :runda Kolejny :postere, posterior, usterior Kolejowy :ferroviari Kolekcja :collection, collectura Kolekcjonować :collectionar,colliger Kolekcjonować =kwestować :questar Kolekcjonować do celów naukowych :colliger plantas pro scopos scientific Kolektor :collector Kolektura :collecterìa Kolektyw :collectivo Kolektywny :collective Kolektywizacja :collectivisation Kolektywizować :collectivisar Koleżanka :camarada Koleżeństwo :cameraderìa Kolęda :canto de Natal Kolęda[=kantyczka :cantico Kolia =naszyjnik :collar Koliber orn :collibri Koligacić :facer parente;connecter Koligacić się :devenir parente; connecter se Koligacja :connection Kolizja :collision Kolizja =karambol :colission Kolka med. :colica Kolkowy med. :colic Kolodium :collodio Koloid :coloide Koloidalny :colloidàl Kolokwialny :colloquiàl Kolokwium :colloquio Kolokwium na kolokwium :colloquer Kolokwializm :colloquialismo Kolonia (różne znacz) :colonia Kolonialny :coloniàl Kolonialista :colonialista Kolonizacja :colonialisation Kolonizator :colonisator Kolonializowalny :colonisasbile Kolonizować :colonisar Kolor :color Koloratka katolickiego :collar Koloratka =pastora :craga Koloratura :coloratura Koloraturować :cantar coloraturmente Kolorowy :colorose Koloryzować :colorisar Kolorysta :colorista Koloryt :colorito Kolos =olbrzym :colose Kolos =gigant :gigante Kolosalny :colosàl Kolosalny =gigantyczny :gigantic,gigantese Kolportaż :distribution de jornales Kolportować :distribuer le jornales Kolumna arch] :colonna Kolumna szpalta :columna Kolumnada :collumnada Kołatać :abatter, colpar Kołataćpulsować :palpitar, pulsar Kołchoz :kolkhoz R Kołatek (ent) :anobio Kołczan :flechiera Kołdra :copertura pro lecto Kołdra =puchowa :copertura de eierdun Kołek (zatyczka do bielizny) :cavilia Kołkować :colpar per cavilia Kołnierz :collo Kołnierz =mechaniczny :flangia Kołnierz (kołnierz ks.katol) :collo, collar Kołnierz pastora ewang :craga, collar Kołnierzyk :(le) collar) Koło, krąg :circulo Koło tech :rota Koło =zębate :rota dentate Koło =młyńskie :rota de molina, rota molimar Koło =napędowe :rota mobile Koło =napędzające :rota de motion Koło =pasowe :rota transmissionari Koło =zapasowe :rota accesore Koło [ =błędne koło] :circulo vitiose Koło =fortuny :rota de fortuna Koło =zamachowe :balanciero Kołować się kółko :rotar Kołować się mieć zawroty :haber vertigine Kołować się =cyrkulować :circular Kołować się koła :circulifar, facer cirulos Kołowrotek :filiera Kołowrót :cabestan Kołowrót =do przędzenia] :filatorio Kołowrót słupku :tourniquet Kołpak :casco, casquet Kołpak :cappotto Kołtun [=choroba (med.) :plica Kołtun ogon :chignon (shinon), cauda de cavallo Kołtu filister :homine obscur Kołtuństwo ”ciemnogród” :obscurantismo Kołysać :cunar Kołysać [=o okręcie :rolar (per nave) Kołysać =nogami :oscilar, vacilar Kołyska :cuna Koma śpiączka (med.) :coma Komando ludzi :commando Komandor =orderu :commandor Komandor =zakonu :chefo de convent Komandor =komtur :commandante de ordine Komar ent :culice Komar moskit :mosquito Kombatancki :combattive Kombatanctwo :combattiitate Kombinacja :combination Kombinować :combinar Kombinować kombinacje/ machlojki :machinar Komedia :comedia Komediopisarz :comediano Komediowy :comediàl Komendant :commandante Komenderować :commandar Komentarz :commentario, (l) commente Komentator :commentator Komentować :commentar Komercyjny :commerciàl Kometa :cometa Kometowy :cometari Komfort :commoditate Komfortowy :commode Komiczny :comic Komik :comico Komin / kominek :camino Komin kominowy :tubo de camino Kominiarz :brossacamino Komintern :Komintern R Komis :boteca ube on face un commission Komisariat :commissariato Komisarz :commissario, commissar R Komisja :commission Komitet :committee, comite Komoda (mebel) :commmoda Komora :càmera Komora=medyczna :ventriculo Komorne :pagameneto de location Komornik :executor Komórka bio,med :cellula Komórka (med.) :cellula adipose, adipocyto Komórka [ =mała komórka bio :celluletta Komórka =macierzysta bio :cellula matre Komórka =piwnica :cellario, celario Komórka komorkowoy :telephono mobile / cellular Komórka =izdebka :cubiculo Komórkowy bio :cellular Kompaktowy :compacte Kompendium :compendio Kompan :companion Kompania :companìa Kompas :compasso, busola Kompatybilny :compatibile Kompatybilność :compabilitate Kompensacja :compensation Kompensata :compensation Kompensować :compensar, equilibrar, Kompensować =budżet :compensar / equilibrar un budjet Kompensować odszkodowanie :indemnisar Kompetencja :compensation, equilibration, indemnisation Kompetentny :competente Kompilacja :compilation Kompilować :compilar Kompleks :compolexo Koompleks=niższości :complexo de inferioritate Kompleksowość :complexitate Kompleksowy :complexe Komplement :complimento Komplementć ~/y :dicar complementos Komplet :completo Komplet zbiór :collection Komplet =książek :collection de libros Komplet =grupa :gruppo Kompletny :complete Kompletować :compler Komplikacja :complication Komplikować :complicar Kompozyt, komponent (mieszanka) :composito Komponować :componer Komponować =układać :ordinar Kompost =nawóz :composto Kompot :compota Kompotierka :compotiera Kompozytor :componista Kompres :compressa Kompres =okład :cataplasma Kompresja :compression Kompresja (med.) :compression adiabetic Kompresor tech :compressor Kompromis :compromisso Kompromitować :compromitter Kompromitować =ośmieszać :facer ridicule Komputer :computator, Komputer =biurkowy :computator de scriptorio Komputer =osobisty :computator personal Komputerowy :computatoràl, computatori Komputeryzować :computerisar Komputeryzacja :computerisation Komuna wspólnota :communion Komunalny :communal Komunia :communion Komunikacja :communication Komunikat :communicato Komunikatywny :communicative Komunikować (coś) :communicar Komunista :(le) communista Komunistyczny :communista Komunizm :communismo Komutator el :comutator Komża :albe Konać :agoniar, obir Konający :agoniante,moribunde Konar :ramo de arbore Koncentrat (pomidorów) :concedntrato de tomates Koncentracja :concentration Koncentrować :concentrar Koncentrować się :concentrar se Koncentracyjny :concentral Koncentracyjny koncentracyjny :campo nazista de concentration Koncentryczny :concentric Koncepcja :conception Koncepcyjny :conceptive, conceptional, Koncept :concepto Koncern :concern Koncert :concertar Koncertować :concerto Koncesja :concession Koncesja =przywilej :privilegio Koncesja =licencja :licentia Konchoida :conchoide Konchoidalny :coonchoidàl Koncylacja :concilation Koncypować :concipar Kondensacja :condensation Kondensacyjny :condensate Kondensacyjny ~/e, mleko kondensowane :lacto condensate / condensatori Kondensacyjny kondensacyjna :aqua condensatori Kondensat :condensato Kondensator :condensator Kondensować :condensar Kondolencja :condolentia Kondolencyjny :condolente Kondominium :condominio Kondom :condom, medio anticonceptional Kondom =prezerwatywa :preservativo Kondor orn :condor Kondukt :convoyo Kondukt=pogrzebowy :convoyo funebre Konduktor :conductor Kondycja :condition Kondycja zdrowia :sanitate Konewka :aqua-urceo Konewka podlewania :vase de aqua Konewka =spryskiwacz :irrigator Konfabulacja (czat, pogawędka) :cofabulation Konfabulacja internetowa :confabulation internetari Konfederacja :confederation Konfederować :confederar Konfekcja :confection Konfekcjonować :confectionar Konferencja :conferentia Konferować :conferer Konfesjonalny :confessionàl Konfesjonał :(le) confessionàl Konfetti :confetti Konfirmacja :confirmation Konfirmować =bierzmować :confirmar Konfirmowany :confirmate Konfiskata :confiscation Konfiskata =likwidacja :liquidation Konfiskować :confiscar,liquidar Konfiskacyjny :confiscatori Konfitura :confitura konfitura konfitury :facer confitura Konflikt :conflikto Konfliktw ~ :enter in conflicto, confliger Konfrontacja :confrontation Konfrontować :confrontar Konfuzja :confusion Konglomerat :conglomerato Kongregacja :congregation Kongregacyjny :congregationàal Kongres :congresso Kongres =spotkanie :incontro Kongresowy :congressàl Koniak :cognac Koniczyna bot :trifolio Koniec :fin Koniecznie :necessarimente Konieczność :necessitate, necessario Konieczny :necessari,necesse Konieczny konieczna :defensa legitime Konifera bot :conifera Konik koń :cavalletto Konik =dziecinny :cavalletto lignàl Konik biegunach :cavalo balanciante Konik szachach :cavallo (de chacos) Konik =hobby :hobby Konik (ent) :cicada, locusta Konik (icht) :cavallo maral; hippocampo Konina :carne de cavallo Koniugacja :conjugation Koniugować :conjugar Koniunkcja :conjunction Koniunktura :conjunctura Koniunkturalny :conjunctural Koniuszek :cima, acumine Konklawe :conclave Konkludować [=wnioskować :concluder, inferer Konkluzja :conclusion, inferentia Konkordat :concordato Konkordatowy :concordatori Konkretyzować :conkretisar Konkretnie :concretemente Konkretny :concrete Konkret :concreto Konkubencki :concubinari Konkubent :concubo Konkubina :condubina Konkubinat :concubinato Konkurencja :competetivitate, concurrentia Konkurencyjny :competetive, concurrentiàl Konkurować :competer,concurrer Konkurować =rywalizować :rivalisar Konkurs :concurso Konkwistador :conquisitor Konopie bot :cannabe Konopie =plantacja :cannabiera Konopny :cannabic Konosament :cognoscimento Konosament przewozowy :littera de carga Konotacja :connotation Konsensus :consenso Konoser :cognoscitor Konsekracja :consecration Konsekrować = wyświęcać kościół :consecrar, sacrar Konsekwentny :consequente, consequentiàl Konsekwencja :consequentia Konserwa , Konserwa konserw :conserva, latta de conservas Konserwator :conservator Konserwatysta :conservatista Konserwatywny :conservative Konserwować :conservar Konserwować =zabezpieczać :assecurar Konserwatorium :conservatorio Konserwujący :conservatori Konsolidacja :consolidation Konosolidacja =finansowa :consolidation financari Konsolidować :consolidar Konsorcjum :consortio Konspiracja :conspiration Koonspiracja porozumienie :complotar secretemente Konspirator :conspirator Konspiratorka :conspiratrice Konspirować :conspirar Konspirować =spiskować :complotar; esser in complot Konstatować :constatar Konstelacja :costellation Konstelacja =gwiazdozbiór :constellation Konsternacja :consternation Konstrukcja :construction Konstruować :construer0 Konstytucja :constitution Konstytucyjny :constitutionàl Konsul :consule Konsularny :consulàr Konsulat :consulato Konsultacja :consulta, consultation Konsultować :consultar, Konsultant :consultante, consultator Konsumpcja :consumption Konsumpcyjny :consumpibile, consumptive Konsument :consumitor Konument =prawa :derectos de consumitores Konsumentka :consumitrice Konsumować :consummar, consumer Konsylium :consilio Konsystencja :consistentia Kontemplacja :contemplativitate Kontemplacyjny :contemplative Kontemplować :comtemplar Kontentować (się) :contentar se Kontakt :contacto Kontakt =seksualny :contacto sexuàl Kontaktować :contactar Kontakować się; być w kontakcie :contactar se, esser in contacto Konto :conto Kontekst :contexto Kontener :container Kontradmirał :contraadmiral Kontratak :contraattacco Kontratakować :contraattaccar Kontrargument :contraargumento Kontrabanda :contrabando Kontrabas :contrabasso Kontrahent :contrahente Kontrakt :contracto Kontraktować :contractar Kontraktowy :oontractuàl Kontralt :contralto Kontrastować :contrastar Kontrola :controlo Kontrola =rewizja :revision Kontrola =antydampingowa :controlo , antidumping Kontrola =urodzin :controlo de nascentia, controlo de natalitate Kontroler :controlator Kontroler =biletów :controlator de billetes Kontrolować :controlar, Kontrolować =tekst :adjustar Kontrolować inspekcję :inspicer Kontrolować =weryfikować :verificar, comprobar Kontrapunkt :contrapuncto Kontroferta :contraofferta Kontrowersja :controversia Kontrowersyjny :controverse, controverserial Kontrposunięcie :contramesura Kontrpromesa :contrapromissa Kontrreforma :contrareforma Kontrreformatorski :contrareformatori Kontrrewolucyjny :contrarevolutionari Kontrrewolucja :contrarevolultion Kontrsygnatariusz :contrasignastario Kontrsygnatura :contrasignatura Kontrtorpedowiec :contratorpedinero Kontruderzenie :contracolpo Kontrwywiad :contraspìa Kontrwywiadowca :cointraspion Kontrybucja :contribution Kontrybucja =haracz :extorsion Kontrybucja haracz :extorquer Kontur :contorno Kontur =szkic :schizzo Kontuzja :contusion Kontuzjować (ranić, stłuc) :contunder Kontuzjowany :contundite Kontynent :continente Kontynentalny :continentàl Kontyngent :contingente Kontynuacja :continuation, perdura Kontynuować :continuar, perdurar Konwalia {bot] :lilio del valles Konwencja :convention Konwencjonalny :conventional Konwent :convention Konwent =klasztorny :conventual Konwersacja :conversation Konwersować :conversar Konwercja :conversion Konwertować :convertar Konwojować :convoyar Konwojować =eskortować :escortar Konwój :convoyo Konwulsje :convulsion Konwulsjekonwulsje :haber convulsion Konwulsyjny :convulsive Koń zoo :cavallo Koń =arabski :cavallo arabe Koń =juczny :cavallo de carga Koń =wyścigowy :cavallo de cursa Koń =pociągowy :cavallo de tracto Koń =mechaniczny :cavallo de fortia, horsepower A. Koń na biegunach :cavallo balanciante Koński :equin, cavallin Końcowy :final Końcówka :termination Końcówka =gramatyczna :desinentia Końcówkowy :desinential Kończyć =przestać (się) :terminar (se), finir Kończyć =konkludować :concluder Kończący się :terminabile Kończyna :membro de pede Kooperacja :cooperation Kooperować :cooperar Kooperatywa/ =spółdzielnia :cooperativa Kontemplacja :contemplativitate Kooperator :cooperator Kooptacja :cooptation Kooptować :cooptar Koordynacja :coordination Koordynata mat :coordinata Koordynować :coordinar Koordynator :coordinator Kopa masa :cumulo Kopa sztuk :sexanata pecias Kopać =ziemię :foder Kopać z ziemi :excavar Kopać wykop :fossar, cannelllar Kopać =nogą :colpar per pede Kopać koniu; wierzgać :colpar per pede Kopacz :excavator Kopalnia :mina Kopalnia=soli :salina Kopalniakamiennego :carboniera Kopalnia =górnik :minero Kopalny :fossil,minerari Koparka :excavator Kopcić =dymić :fumar Kopcić palić papierosy :fumar Kopciuszek :cindrella Kopeć :fulingine Koper bot :anetho Koper włoski :fenuculo Koperta :inveloppe Koperta =zegarka :placa de horologio Kopia =odpis :copia Kopia =drukarska :imprimator Kopia =fotokopia :photocopia Kopia =kserokopia :xerocopia Kopia =filmowa :copia de film Kopia (mal) :pictura false, ; kitsch G, Kopia lanca :lancea Kopiał :libro a copiar Kopiarka :copiator Kopiec :vallea de terra Kopiec=termitów :termitiera Kopiować :copiar Kopra :copra Kopulacja :copulation Kopulacyjny :copulative Kopulować :copular, accopular Kopuła :cupola Kopułonośny :cupulifere Kopyść, kopystka :pala Kopyto zoo] :ungula Kopyto/ a kopyta( [żartobliwe) :morir Kora bot/med. :cortice Kora =chinowa :cinchona Koral :corallo Koralowiec zoo :corallina Koralowy :corallin Koran rel :Koran Koraniczny :koranic Korba :manivella Korba =napędowa :manivella de stimulation Korba korbą :manivellar Korbowód łączniktechn) :biella Kordelas :cultelo a chassar Kordon :cordon Kordon =blokada :blocada Kordonek :cordetta Kordyt min :cordierite Korek :corco Korek =zatyczka :tampon; stoppero Korek =kołek :cavilia Korkociąg :tiracorcos Korkować :corcar Korkowy :corcal, ...de corco Korekta :correction, correctura Korekta =drukarska :proba de imprimeria Korekta Korekta [=robić korektę :corriger, facer correctura Korektor :corrector,emandator Korelować :corelatar Korepetycja :lecciones supplementari Korespondencja :correspondentia Korespondent :(le) correspondente Korespondować :corresponder Korkowiec bot :corchiera de querco Kormoran {orn] :cormoran, corvo marin Kornak słoni :cornac, guidero de elephantes Korner :àngulo Korner =piłkarski :corner Kornik (ent) :xilophago Korniszon bot :cornichon F. Korona :corona Korona (bot) :corolla Korona =papieska :corona papal Korona =tiara :tiara Koronacja :coronation Koronka wyrób :dentella Koronka =modlitwa :rosario,preccaria,prece Koronny :coronal Koronować :coronar Koronowany :coronate Korowy (od kora) :cortical,corticose Korodować :corroder Korozja :corrosion Korozyjny :corrosive Korporacja :corporation Korpulenty :corpulente Korpulenty być przy kości :esser in carne Korpulenty =otyły :obese Korpus dyplom :corps; corpore, corpus Korpus =tułów :corpore Korpuskula :corpusculo Korsarz :corsair F. Korsarz=pirat :pirata Korsarz korsartwo kaperstwo /piractwo :facer pirateria Korsarzkorsarski, kaperski, piracki :nave de piratas Korrida :corrida Korso (aleja kwiatowa) :corso Kort tenisowy :terreno de tennis Kortizon farm :cortisone Korumpować :corrumper Korund min :coroundum Korupcja :corruptionF. Korupcyjny :corruptive Korweta :corvette Koryfeusz :corypheo Korygować :corriger Korygowany :corrigite Koryntka =rodzynka :corinthio Korytarz :corridor Koryto :trogo Koryto =rzeki :estuario de fluvio Korzeń :radice Korzeń / mat :(le) radical Korzeń ~/ie :radicar Korzeń=wykorzeniać :eradicar Korzenie (przyprawa} :specie Korzyść :beneficio Korzyść korzyść :beneficiar, profitar Korzystać :profitar Korzystać z okazji :fruer del occasion, sasir/ captivar le occasion Kos orn :merla Kosa :falce Kosa =sierp :falce Kosa =warkocz :tressa de capillos Kosiarka :machina a falcar Kosiarz :falcator Kosić :falcar Kosinus mat :cosinus Kosmacieć :devenir hirsute Kosmacić :facer hirsute Kosmaty :hirsute Kosmetolog :cosmetologo Kosmetologia :cosmetologia Kosmetyczka :cosmeticista Kosmetyka :cosmetica Kosmetyczny :cosmetic Kosmetyczny =środki :cosmeticos Kosmita :cosmista Kosmobiologia :cosmobiologia Kosmochemia :cosmochimia Kosmodrom :cosmodromo Kosmogonia :cosmogonia Kosmogoniczny :cosmogonic Kosmograf :cosmographo Kosmografia :cosmographia Kosmograficzny :cosmographiic Kosmologia :cosmologia Kosmologiczny :cosmologic Kosmonauta :comonauta Kosmonautyczny :cosmonautic Kosmonautyka :cosmonautica Kosmopolita :cosmopolita Kosmopolityzm :cosmopolitismo Kosmos :cosmo Kosodrzewina bot :minuscule pino de montania Kostium :costume Kostium =kąpielowy :costume de banio Kostka kość :ossetto Kostka =nogi :cavilia Kostka gry :doto Kostka =cukru :morsello de sucro; sucro in morsello Kostka =banana :cavilia a banana Kostnica :ossario, ossuario Kostnieć =w kości :facar osso Kostnieć się samemu w kości :devenir osso Kostnieć =sztywnieć :rigidir, devenir rigide Kosz, koszyk :paniero, portata Kosz, koszyk gniazdo” :corbe; topo Kosz, koszyk [=na śmiecie :corbe a papiro Kosz, koszyk =motocykla/pojazdu :* sidecar A. (saidkar) Kosz, koszyk (komuś) kosza :dar refusa, refusar a Kosz, koszyk 1. (od kogoś) 2. [=dać kosza :1. obtener refusa, 2. refusar de Koszary :caserna Koszarować :casernar Koszenila ent :cochinilla Koszerny :kasher (Hebr) Koszerne się koszernie :kasherar Koszmar :horroro Koszt :costo Koszt =nabycia :costo de acquisition Koszt =wydatek :disendio, dispensa, disbursamento, , expensa, sumpto Kosztorys :tabula del costos Kosztorys kosztów :tabula de costas previdite Kosztować :costar Kosztowaćpieniądze :sparniar Kosztować =smakować :saporar Kosztowny kosztujący :costose Koszula :camisa Koszykówka :basketball A. Kościec :ossatura Kościec =szkielet :ossatura Kościec kręgosłup [med :columna vertebràl, spina Kościotrup :ossatura Kościół =budynek :ecclesia Kościół =duchowy :ecclesia Kościelny :ecclesial Kościsty :ossose,ossee Kość :osso Kość lemieszowa :vomere Kość =jarzmowa :zygomatic osso,zygoma Kość =łydkowa :perone, fibula Koś =skroniowa :(le) temporal Kość =goleniowa :le tibial osso Kość =łokciowa :le cubital osso Kość =potyliczna :le occipital, osso Kość =podniebienna :le palatal osso Kość =ramieniowa :le humeral osso; humero Kość =krzyżowa :le sacral osso, sacro, sacrum Kość =promieniowa :osso radial, *radius Kość =sitowa :ethmoide; osso ethmoide Kość pęcinowa :astragalo Kość =obojczykowa :cavicvula Kość =policzkowa :zygoma, zygomatic osso Kość =słoniowa :ebore Kot naukowa :catto Kot =osobnik :catto Kot =kociak :cattetto / a Kot =kotka :catta Kot =dziki :catto salvage Kotara =stora :cortina Kotara =portiera :portiera Kotangens mat :cotangente Koteria :clique Kotlina :valle, vallea Kotwica :ancora Kotylion :cotililon F Kowadło :incude Kowal :forgiero Kowal =kuźnia :forgieria Kowalność :forgibilitate Kowalny :forgiabile, forgiate Kowalny kowalna :aciero forgiate / forgibile Kowboj krów :vachero Koza nauk :capra Koza =udomowiona :capra Koza [ =dzika] :camoce Koza =karcer :carcere Kozi :caprin Koziróg (ent) :cerambyce, cerambyx Kozak :cosaco Kozacki :cosac Kozetka = kanapa :canapè Kozica koza :camoce Kozieradka bot :fenugreco Kozioł :capro Kozioł podpórki :appoio a serrar Koziołek :capretto Koziołkować :capriolar, facer un salto Koziorożec astr :capricorno Kożuch (do noszenia) :pelle Kożuch =pelisa :pellicia Kożuch mleku :pelle sur lacte Kółko :circuletto; rotatta Kpić :mocar Kpić =wyśmiewać :facer ridicule, burlar Kra :pecia de glacie Kra =pływająca :glacie flottante Krab zoo :crabba Krach :fllimento Kradzież :furto Kraj :pais Kraj się :pais de developpante Krajowiec, krajan :indigeno, paisano Krajowy :paisan Krajać :tranchar Krajać do krajania :cultello Krający do krajania :tranchive Krajarka techn :machina a tranchar Krajobraz :panorama Krajowiec :(le) native, aborigeno Krakać :coaxar Krakanie :coaxamento Kram :botteca Kran ; kurek wody :valvula Kran techniczne: „podnośnik” :cric Kran (techn :grue Kran ręczny :cric Krasa / kier :rubor, corde Krasa =piękność :beltate, (le) belle Krasnoludek (karzeł) :nano Krasnoludek =liliput :lilliput Krasomówca =/orator :orator Krasomóstwo =oratorstwo :oratoria Kraść :furar Kraść =grabić :spoliar Kraść =złodziej :fur Krata lub drewniana do grodzenia :cancello Krata =druciana :spalier (de filas metallic) Krata w kratę :stoffa in quadrato Krater :crater Krawat :cravata Krawcowa :sartrice Krawędź :bordo Krawiec :sartor Krawl (pływanie) :crawl Krawl krawlem :natar le crawl Krawl 1. =pływak2. pływaczka krawlem :1. crawlator, 2. crawlatrice Krąg :circlo, cyclo Krąg tarcza :disco Krąg :anello Krążek :disco Krążek [=hokejowy :balla de hockey Krążek pochwowy :spiral vulvar Krążenie =obieg :circulation Krążenie =krwi :circulation de sanguine Krążenie po morzu :cruciamento de nave Krążownik :cruzeiro,cruciator :cruzeiro de torpedo torpedinero Krążeniowy :circulatori Krążyć [=obiegać :circular,currer Krążyć po morzu :cruciar Krążyć [=kursować :havar le curso Kreacja :creation Kreator :creator Kreatura :creatura Kreatywny :creative Kreatywność :creativitate Kreci :talpal, talpose kreci robota :labor de talpa Kreda :creto Kreda kredą :scribar per creto Kredka do oczu :eye-liner A.; stilo a fardar oculos Kredens :le credentia, armario de cocina Kredowy :cretacee Kredo = credo :credentia, fide, credo Kredyt :credito Kredyt =akredytywa :littera de credito Kredytować :creditar Kredytować na kredyt :credibile Kredytowaćkredytowa :credibilitate Krem :cremo,cream, crema Krem =przeciwsłoneczny :crema antisolar Krem =śmietanka :crema Krem likier :crema Kremacja nieboszczyka itp. :cremation Krematorium :crematorio Krematoryjny :crematori Kreml (warownia) :kremlin Kreml :Kremlin Kremlinolog :kremlinologo Kremlinologia :kremlinologia Kremować(śmietanę] :facer cremo Kremować =spalać :cremar Kreolski :creol Kreować :crear Kreowany :create Kreozol [ chem] :creosol Kreozot chem :creosot, creosoto Krepa :crepe F Kres :confinio Kresowy (graniczący) :confin Kreska :stria Kreskować :striar Kreślarnia :schizzeria Kreślarz :designator, schizzerero Kreślić =rysować :designar Kreślić =szkicować :schizzar Kret zoo :talpa Kreto-mysz = ryjówka] :mus/aranea Kreton :cretonne Kretowisko :molehill *A. talpiera Kretyn :cretino Kretyński :cretin Krew :sanguine Krew =tętnicza :samguine arterial Krew zimnokrwisty :sanguine fride Krew gorąca; ciepłokrwisty :sanguine calde/ calide Krew =błękitna :sanguine azur / blau Krewetka icht crangon Krewki :impetuose, vilentose Krewni (ogólnie: krewniactwo) :parentella Krewny :cognate, parente, agnato (a) Krewniak :cognato Kręcić :girar, tornar Kręcony :crispe Kręg med. :vertebra Kręgiel :quillia Kręgiel w kręgle :joco de quillias Kręgiel w kręgle :jocar al quillias Kręgielnia :vico (allee) a jocar al quilias Kręgosłup med. :columna verteràl Kręgosłup =szkielet :skeleto Kręgowiec (zoo) :vertebrato Krępować się :genar, Krępować się się :vergoniar se Kriolitchem :kryolit Krypton chem Kr :krypton Krnąbrny :contumace Krnąbrny =arogancki :arogante Krnąbrny =dumny :orgolise Krnąbrny grymasy :grimassar Krnąbrny (do walki) :defiante Krochmal :amyle Krochmalić :usar amyle Krocze med. :perineo Kroczowy :perineal Kroczyć :passar Krogulec orn :sparviero Kroić :tranchar, taliar Kroić =nożem :tranchar con cultello Kroić =ubranie :taliar un vestimento Krok :passo Krok =defiladowy :passo de parada Krok krokiem :passo a passo Kroki sądowe :passos judiciari Krokiet :croquet Krokiet w krokieta :croquetar Krokiew :trave lignal de tecto,chevron (sh)F Krokodyl zoo :crocodile Krokodyl krokodylowe :lacrimas crocodilian Krokodylowy :crocodilian Krokus (bot) :crocus krokus (drzewo) :crocusiero Kromka :mica, pecia del pan Kronika (różne znacz) :chronica Kronikarski :chronical Kronikarz :chronicista Kropić :guttar Kropić deszczu :pluver Kropić wodą :asperger, sperger, disperger Kropić =kropidło :aspergillo Kropić =wyświęcać :consecrar Kropielnica :vaso de asperger, aspersorio, Kropka :puncto Kropla :gutta, stilla Kroplomierz :guttiera Kropolomierz =pipeta :pipetta Krosno :machina texile Krosta :pustula Krostowaty :pustulose Krostowacieć :pustular Krostsowieć samemu :divenar pustulose, pustular se Krotochwila :joco Krotochwila teatrze :bufoneria Krowa :vacca, bove Krowa gatunku :vacca Króciutko :curtissime, brevissime Król :rege Król =wybierać :eliger rege, Król samemu :devenir rege Królewicz :filio de rege Królewna :filia de rege Królewski :regal Królowa :regina Królowa =matka :matre de regina Królowa =pszczół :ape matre, ape regina,ape femina Królowa [ =w grach] :dama Królik zoo :conilio Królikarnia :coniliera Krótka męska spódniczka :curte gonnetta viril Krótki długi :breve, curte Krótki =zwięzły :concise Krótko :curtemente, brevemente Krótkofalowy :curteundose Krótkofalowy =nadajnik :apparato con emittator de curte-undas Krótkofalowy krótkofalówka :aparato con receptor de curte- undas Krótkonogi :curte-pedal Krótkoszpon (orn) :circaeto Krótkość :brevitate Krótkotrwały :efemere,curte undose, fugace Krótkowidz :homine miope Krótkowzroczność :myopia, curtessa de vista Krótkowzroczny :myope, curte de vista Krtań anat :larynge Krtań do gardła :laryngoscopio Kruchta :portico ecclesial Kruchy :crustose Kruchy =mięso :carne Kruchy itd. – łamliwy :fragile, rumpibile Krucjata[ =wojna krzyżowa :cruciada Krucyfiks :crucifixo Kruczy :corvin Kruk orn :corvo Kruk (orn) :cornice; cornicula Kruk (orn) :frugilego Krup [med :croup, crup Krupier :crupier Krupnik z kaszy :suppa hordea Krupnik (krupniok) z miodem :medo Kruszec :ganga Kruszeć :mollir, mollificar Kruszyć :dispeciar Kruszyć (samemu) :dispeciar se Kruszyna (bot) :frangula Krużganek :portico Krwawić :sanguinar, sanguinifar Krwawiący :sanguinolente Krwawienie :hemorrhagia, sanguinification Krwawienie =nosowe :hemorrhagia del nase Krwawienie =płucne :hemorrhagia del pulmon Krwawnica bot :salicaria Krwawy :sanguinari, sanguinose Krwinka med :globulo de sanguine Krwiobieg :circulation de sanguine Krwiobieg krwionośne :vasculo de circulation Krwistość :sanquinitate Krwistość (=med.) :plethora Krwisty :sanguinose Krwotok :hemorrhagia Krwotok =płucny :hemorrhagia de pulmon Kryć; =ukrywać :celar,protectar Kryć; =pokrywać :coperir Kryć; =zwierzęta :copular, accopular Kryć =dachówką :teger per tegulas Kryć się :celar se,protectar se Kryć się =zabawa :joco de celamento Kryjówka :cellario Kryjówka złodz. :nido de brigantes Krykiet (palant) :cricket, baseball A. Krym :Crimea Kryminalista :criminalista Kryminalistyka :criminalistica Kryminalizować :criminalisar Kryminalny :criminàl,criminose Kryminolog :criminologo Kryminologia :criminologia Kryminologiczny :criminologic Kryminał (literatura) :(le) criminal Kryminał / karcer :carcero Krynica :fonte Krynica kryniczna :aqua de fonte Krynolina :crinolina Krypta :crypta Kryptografia :cryptohgraphìa Kryptografować :cryptographar Kryptogram :cryptogramma Krypton Krchem :krypton Kryptowy :cryptal Krysztaliczny :crystallin Krysztalizować :crystallisar Krysztalizować się :crystallisar se Kryształ :crystallo Kryształowy :crystallin Kryterium :criterio Krytyczny :critic,crucial Krytyk :critico Krytyka :critica Krytykować :criticar Kryzys :crise Kryzysowy :crisal Krzak, krzew :arbusto Krzak, krzew =truskawek :fragiero Krzak, krzew =malin :frambiero Krzak, krzew bawełny :cottoniero Krzem chem Si :silice Krzemek boru :borosilicato Krzepić :fortiar, fortificar Krzepić się :fortiar se, fortificar se Krzepki :forte, vigorose, robouste Krzepliwy :coagulabile Krzepnąć :coagular Krzepnięcie, krzepliwość :coagulation Krzepliwość =krwi :coagulation de sanguine Krzesać ogień :facer foco, ignir foco Krzesiwo :silice Krzesiwo =hubka :fomite Krzesło :sedia, chaise Krzesło =obrotowe :chaise rollante Krzesło =dziecięce :sedia de infante/ infantil Krzesło =elektryczne :sedia electric Krzesło =giętkie :sedia plicante Krzesło kółkach :sedia rolante, sedia a rolos Krzesło przy kominku :sedia del camino Krzesło [=z oparciem :sedia de bracios Krzesło =plażowe :sedia de plagia Krzyczeć :critar Krzyk :crito Krzyk =sumienia :crito de conscientia Krzykliwy :vocifere Krzywica med :rhachitis Krzywica choroba :morbo anglese Krzywić :facer curve, curvar Krzywić się :devenir curve, curvar se Krzywić się =grymasić :grimassar Krzywa medyczna :curva Krzywa =(przeciwc)ukrzycowa :curva adiabetic Krzywizna :curvatura Krzywoliniowy :curvilinee Krzywoliniowy kształcie wierzchołka :cuspial, cuspiform e Krzywy :curve, oblique Krzyż :cruce,crucifix Krzyż medyczne: grzbiet,plecy :dorso, spina Krzyżowy :crucial Krzyżowy med. :dorsal Krzyżować,do krzyża, ukrzyżować :crucifiger Krzyżować itp. :cruciar, parar; bifurcar Krzyżować ~się :cruciar se, bifurcar se Krzyżak zakonu :Teutono, cruciator, cavalliero teutonic Krzyżak =krzyżowiec :cruciator Krzyżak =budowlany :cruce Krzyżak =pająk :aranea jardinal Krzyżak krzyżowa (med.) :sacaro, sacrum Krzyżak krzyżowa :calvaria Krzyżowanie krzyżu :crucifixation Krzyżowanie linii,itp., :cruciamento, bifurcation Krzyżowanie =skrzyżowanie :cruciata Krzyżówka :parolas cruciate Krzyżówka =rebus :rebus Ksero :xero Ksenofobia :xenophobia Ksenofobiczny :xenophobic Ksiądz :pastor, pastre Ksiądz =kapłan :sacerdote Książę =suweren :conte, prince Książę terytorialny :duce Książę ciemności :angelo de tenebra Książęcy :principal, ducal Księstwo :contato, principiato, ducato Książeczka :libretto Książka :libro Książka =pracy :libretto de labor Książka =kucharska :libro de cocina Książka =informator :libro de referentia, libro de consultation Książka =elektroniczna :libro electronic Książka =kieszonkowa :libro de tasca Książka w miękkiej oprawie :libro con copertura molle Książka twardej oprawie :libro con copertura dur Książka obrazkami :libro de imagines Księga :libro Księga =objawień :libro de revelation Księga =zgonów :obituario Księgarnia :librerìa Kięgarz :librero Księgować :contar Księgować na konto :contar Księgowy :(le ) contabile Księgowy =przymiotnik :contabile Księgowość :contabilitate Księstwo :principato, ducato Księżna :contessa, princessa Księżowładztwo = teokracja :theocratia Księżyc :luna Księżycowy :lunàl, lunar Ksylografia :xilographia Ksylofon :xilophono Kształcić =edukować :educar Kształcić nauczać :instruer, docer Kształcić się :educar se Kształcić się się :docer se Kształcić się =studiować :studiar Kształt :forma Kształtować :formar Kształtować z gliny / plasteli :modellar Kto; który (odn. ludzi] :qui, Kto, który j.w. (. rodz. nijaki) :le qual Ktoś :qualcuno, alicun(o) Które (r.nijaki) :le quales Którego, czyj :cuje Ktokolwiek :quicunque Ktoś, któryś (zaim) :alcuno, alicuno Któż to wie :qui ( ) sape Kuba Rozpruwacz :Jack the Riper A. Kuba :Cuba Kubański :Cuban Kubatura :cubatura Kubek :tassa ureco Kubek =filiżanka :tassa Kubeł = wiadro :sistula Kubik = 1 m³ :cubic = metro cubic Kubikować [ Kubikować obliczać w metrach sześciennych :cubar. calcular in le cubo Kubizm :cubismo Kuc; kucyk :pony Kucharka :cocinera Kucharz :cocinero,coco Kucharzyć :cocer Kuchcik (pomoc kucharza) :adjuta cocinero Kuchnia :cocina,culina Kuchnia do gotowania, opalania :forno Kuchnia do pieczenia :furno Kuchnia =polowa :cocina de campania Kuchenka gazowa :furnetto gasàl Kucnąć :quattar se Kucnąć w kucki :quattar Kuć :batter le fero Kuć zimno :congelar Kudłaty :hirsute Kufel :*biriera Kufer :cofro Kufer =walizka :valise Kuferek :cofffretto Kukiełka =lalka :pupa Kukiełka =marionetka :marionette Kukiełka =manekin :mannequin F. Kukułka orn :cucu Kukułka z kukułką :horlogio con cucu Kukurydza :mais Kukurydza kukurydziane :maisiera, Kukurydza z kukurydzą :maiseria Kula =sfera :sphera Kula znaczenia :bolla,balla Kula śnieżka :bolla de nive Kula =gradowa :gradine de ballas, balla de grandine Kula =bilardowa :balla de biliardo Kulać :rolar Kulawy :claude Kulbaczyć = siodłać :sellar Kuleć :claudicar Kulig :viage per slitta Kulinarny :culinri Kulis tragarz :coolie A. Kulisy :coulisse Kulminacyjny :culminate, culminative Kulminacja :culmination Kulminować :culminar Kuloodporny :paraballa,antiballas Kuloodporny [=kamizelka kuloodporna :gilet antiballas Kuloodporny przeciwkulowa :veste paraballas Kuloodporny kuloodporne /przeciwkulowe :vitro antiballas/ vitro paraballas Kult :culto Kult [=(cieni) zmarłych :manes (pl) Kultowy :cultal Kultura :cultura Kulturalny :cultural Kulturowy :cultural Kulturalnie :culturalmente Kulturalny :cultural Kultywacja [ =uprawa] :cultivation Kultywować =uprawiać :cultivar Kultywować czcić :honorar Kultywator :cultivator Kuluary (teatralne) :foyer Kumulować :cumular Kumulus :cumulus Kumys :kumiss; Kumys mleko :lacte de cavalla Kuna [ leśna zoo] :martes Kuna (zoo) :foina Kundel (zoo) :can sin racia; can bastarde Kuper (ptaków) :culo (de aves) Kupiec :comprator, (le) mercante Kupić; kupować :comprar,emer Kupujący :empter, comprator Kuplet :canto de cabaret Kupno :compra Kupny :comprabile Kupny nabywcza :valor de compra Kupny nabywca :precio de compra Kupno-sprzedaż :compra –vendita Kupon :coupon Kur różyczka [med. :roseola Kur (med.) :rubeola Kur =pożar :incendio Kura naukowa :gall(in)a Kura żeński :gallina Kura =kogut :gallo Kura =hodowla :gallincultura, pullicultura Kura [ hodowca kur] :gallinero, pullero Kurant :curillon Kuratela :curatella Kuratela opiekę :facer curatella spuer Kurator :curator Kuratorka :curatrice Kurcz :crampo Kurcz =medyczny :spasmo Kurczak :galletto/galletta Kurczliwy :contractile Kurczowy :crampal, spasmal Kurczyć :curtar Kurczyć =skracać :abbreviar Kurczyć =zwężać :constringer Kurczyć się :curtar se Kurczyć się się :abbreviar se Kurczyć sięsię :constringer se Kurd :curdo Kurdyjski :curde Kurek =kran :valvula Kurek dachu :monstravento Kurek =ptak :gallo Kurhan (=pagórek) :monticulo Kurhan pochówku :tumulo Kuria :curia Kurier :currero Kurierka :currera Kuriozalny :curiose Kuriozalność :curiositate Kurka kura :gallinetta Kurka (zoo) :gallina de aqua Kurka kurkowy :rege de archeros Kurnik :pullario,galliniera Kurort :station thermal Kurować :curar Kurować się :curar se Kurs (różne znacz] :curso Kurs wakacyjny :curso de vacantias Kurs =wieczorowy :curso vesperal Kursant :cursista Kursować :currer,cursar Kursor :cursor Kursywa :cursiva Kurtka :jacchetta, anorak Kurtyna teatr :cortina theatral; tela Kurtyna ~ :cortina de ferro Kurtyzana :*courtesan Kurwa (t. dziwka) wulg :putana, puta Kurz :pulvere Kurza ślepota (med.) :cecitate de nocte Kurzajka :verruca Kurzajka =brodawka :pupila Kurzyć :pulverar, facer pulvere Kurzyślad (bot) :anagallis Kusić :tentar Kusić =los :tentar le fortuna Kusić =wabić :escar, atraher Kusić =uwodzić :seducer Kusiciel :tentor Kusiciel =uwodziciel :seductor Kuskus potrawa :*kuskuss Kustosz :custode Kusza :arcoballista Kuszenie :tentativa Kuszetka :couchette Kuśnierz :pelliciero Kuśtykać :claudicar Kuter :cutter Kuzyn :cosino Kuzynka :cosina Kuźnia :forgieria Kwadrans :quarto (de hora) Kwadrat :quadrato Kwadratowy :quadratic Kwadratura :quadratura Kwadryga :quadriga Kwakać :facer quac-quac Kwakier :quaker A Kwalifikować :qualificar Kwant, kwantum :quanto Kwant, kwantum kwantów :theoria de quantos Kwarantanna :quarantena Kwarantanna=przechodzić :quarantenar Kwarc :quarz Kwarcyt :quartzite Kwark cz.atomu :quark Kwartet :quartetto Kwas =kwaśny :acido Kwas naukowe :acido Kwas solny :acido hydrochloric/ chlorohydric Kwas =węglowy :acido carbonic Kwas =oleinowy :acido oleic Kwas / pruski :acido hydrocyanic/ cyanhydric / prussic Kwas =szczawiowy :acido oxalic Kwas =posiarkowy :acido hyposulfurose Kwas / borowy :acido boric Kwas =mlekowy :acido lactic Kwas =cytrynowy :acido citric Kwas =bursztynowy :acido succinic Kwas =kamforowy :acido camphoric Kwas =chininowy :acido qunic Kwas =żółty :acido xantic Kwas =galijski :acido gallic Kwas =sacharynowy :acido saccharic Kwas =jabłkowy :acido malic Kwas =stearynowy :acido stearic Kwas / krzemionka :acido silicic Kwas =mrówkowy :acido formic Kwas =masłowy :acido butyric Kwas =żołądkowy :acido gastric / de stomacho Kwas =pikrytowy :acido picric Kwas =arszenikowy :acido arseniose/ arsenic Kwas =karbolowy :acido carbolic / pheric Kwas =askorbinowy :acido ascorbic = vitamina C Kwas =fosforowy :acido phosphoric Kwas =pofosforowy :acido hypophosphoric Kwas =barbiturowy :acido barbituric Kwas =glucynowy :acido gluconic Kwas =lenny :linoleic Kwas / humusowy :acido humic Kwas =akrylowy :acido acrylic Kwas / racemiczny :acido racemic Kwas =DNA :acido desoxyribonucleic Kwas =tłusty :acido grasse Kwas nasycony :acido grasse saturate Kwas nie nasycony acido :acido grasse non saturate Kwas [=polybazowy :acido polybasic Kwas =cierpki :acido acerbe Kwas krwi :acido in sanguine = acidemia Kwas =arszenawy :acido arseniose Kwas =arszenowy :acido arsenic Kwas kwasowa :proba/ prova de acido Kwas na kwas :resistente a(l) acido Kwas na kwas :resistentia a(l) acido Kwasić :acidificar,acidular Kwasić=ogórki :acidular cucumbres Kwaskowaty :acidule Kwaskowaty =smak :sapor / gusto acidule Kwasolubny :acidophile Kwasogenny (chem) :acidogene Kwasomierz :acidometro Kwasoodporny :acidoresistate Kwasoodporny na kwas :resistente a(l) acido Kwasoodporność :resistente a(l) acido Kwasoodporność na kwas :resitentia a(l) acido Kwasowość :aciditate Kwasowość =żołądkowa :aciditate gastric/ stomachal Kwaśnieć :facer acide Kwaśny :acide Kwaśny mleko :lacto acide Kwaśny =cierpki :acerbe, Kwaśność :acerbitate Kwatera :quartiero,allogiamento Kwatermistrz :quatierero Kwaterować :billetar, allogiar Kwaterować =wojsko :billetar soldatos Kwaterować się :billetar se Kwestować :collectar, colliger moneta Kwestować =żebrać :mendicar, implorar Kwestia :question Kwestionariusz :questionario Kwestionariusz =formularz :formulario Kwestionować :questionar Kwękać :germar Kwękać =chorować :esser malade Kwiaciarka :florera Kwiaciarnia :florerìa Kwiat :flor Kwiat =polny :flor de campo Kwiatowy :floràl Kwiatostan :floron Kwiecień :april Kwiczeć :strider, grunnar Kwilić :gemar, lamentar Kwilić =ptaki :pipar Kwinta muz :quinta Kwintal = cetnar :quintal Kwintesencja :quintessentia Kwintesencyjny :quintessential Kwintet :quintetto Kwintylion =1000.000³] :quintillion Kwiproquo :quiproquo Kwit :quitancia Kwitnąć :florer,florar,florescer Kwitować :quitar Kwiz (quiz) :quiz Kwoka :gallina covante Kwoka baba :femina vetule e querelante Kworum :quorum Kwota :quota, summa Kwotować :quotar, summar